


Demonic Chapstick

by Destielwings



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Creature Stiles, M/M, Magical stiles, Succubus Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:11:07
Rating: MatureNot Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9972620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielwings/pseuds/Destielwings
Summary: Really by now Stiles should know not to use some random chapstick he found out on the preserve, but his lips are super fucking chapped...like bleeding chapped and he needs some damn relief. Cue the fun sexy times when he finally realizes the chapstick belongs to a horny Succubus, and it turns out the whole demon thing is catchingOr the time Stiles became a Succubus by accidentally infecting himself with demon herpes





	

"Are you fucking kidding me!" 

Stiles' screech ripped through the loft, poking painfully at Derek's eardrums. Heart thundering he raced his way down the stairs to where Stiles was standing with a shocked look on his face. Derek raced to him before grabbing him roughly by the arms. 

"Stiles what's going on, cmon talk to me!" Derek's voice came out gruff and heavy with disuse. He tried not to let it but fear raced through his veins, the wolf within growling to protect his packmate. Meanwhile Stiles only held up a hand, showing Derek exactly why he screeched at the top of his lungs. His nails were rapidly growing before shrinking down again, razor sharp tips cutting seamlessly through the air before retracting back into the nailbed. Fighting through his own confusion Derek was able to smell the young boy's anxiety and fear, not to mention a heavy scent of confusion to which the older wolf could relate. 

"What the hell did you do." He tried to stop it, but Derek couldn't help but let a little accusation and suspicion slip into his voice. He knew it was a mistake the second the words fell from his lips because not even a minute later Stiles whirled on him. 

"What do you mean what the hell did I do, I didn't do anything. I literally came over here to study...maybe get some work done now that we don't have any fucking threats but then this hullshit started happening. And I'm already so fucking scared so how about instead of blaming me you actually fucking HELP ME."

The last two words were punctuated with a pointer finger digging into his chest. Derek couldn't stifle a groan as pain lanced through his skin. A quick glance down showed what he already knew was true, Stiles new talons had shot forward ripping through the thin cotton of Derek's Henley before slicing through his skin like butter, coming to a jarring rest embedded somewhere deep in his muscle. All of a sudden there was a sharp jolt of searing heat as Stiles ripped the talon free from Derek's chest before turning a sickly green color. 

"Oh god, oh god...Der I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean..." Stiles couldn't even finish the sentence before he was shuffling quickly towards the door, terror and guilt flooding Derek's senses. Derek started to step forward, Ana attempt to stop his hurting pack member but there was still a sharp pinprick of sharp pain lingering and he winced. By the time he looked up he was completely healed...and Stiles was gone.


End file.
